The Beast Of Little Red-Alpha's Reign
by corgi101
Summary: Sequel to The Beast Of Little Red. A month has passed since the wolf attacks began in Arizona. The bloodline runs in the veins of a teen, who may carry out the worst burden of them all. But he is not the only one in troubled times. Another being may threaten his rank, and an unknown entity lingers in the shadows. It's only a matter of time before the whole pack crumbles to bits.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Geriff, has Moon spoken to you?" The girl asked as she approached the meditating male. His short wiry gray beard shined almost white in the moon's shine. The girl had dirty pale blonde hair that went down mid back, in a pony tail. Her green eyes were glowing as she awaited an answer.

"No Sylvania, Moon is silent, he does not wish to speak to me, I am not the Alpha," the man said to his counter part. Sylvania grunted.

"Oh please, the Alpha hasn't shown to claim his place. What makes you think he'll come?" Sylvania asked.

Geriff said no more. Suddenly his eyes traveled far away.

"Geriff? Geriff!" The Delta howled. Still no reply. Finally Geriff came back to reality.

"Moon has finally spoken. He speaks in riddles, for I am not the Alpha," Geriff said aloud.

"What does he say?" Sylvania asked.

"The Alpha's howl will mark mans' soul, his bite will tear through flesh and bone, but his spirit, will be that of home," The alpha stated.

"That makes no sense! Who's spirit would be of home?" Sylvania howled, outraged.

"Don't question our father Sylvania!" Geriff snapped. Sylvania flinched her head away, not meeting the Beta's gaze.

"Forgive me Father, and Beta. I forgot my place," Sylvania whispered.

The Beta dipped his head.

"You are forgiven, now come, the hunt begins," Geriff said. His eyes began to glow a deep shade of amber. Suddenly snapping filled the air. As they walked, their bodies began to shift. They formed upright walking wolf creatures. Sylvania was a blonde werewolf with a brown streak down her right eye, and Geriff was a gray werewolf with a scar over his left eye.

Geriff let off a low howl, and Sylvania followed. Before them, dozens of other creatures howled back.

**A/N WELCOME, TO THE SEQUEL!**

**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL**

**WE GOT NEW AND OLD CHARS**

**WE GOT A NEW PLOT AND IT AIN'T BAD THIS TIME,**

**(c)Corgi101, 2014, parody to Freakshow by Skillet**

**Don't worry, you're OCs will be used, we just got started .3.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Cure? Cure? Any of these?" The teen asked as he rampaged through a patch of flowers. He sniffed them, ate them, rubbed them against his arm.

"One of these...work!" He begged. Suddenly his body began to shake uncontrollably as pain swirled through his body.

"GOD DAMN IT!" His voice began to drop octaves into deep low growls. The pain began to push his legs out into paws a long wolf legs. The teen growled as his eyes hazed into a bright yellow as brown thick fur rapidly grew on his body. His muscles began to broaden, tearing his clothes straight off his body. Pressure built in his skull as a muzzle broke loose, teeth sharpening into fangs and nails became pointed and jagged claws.

Howling loudly, the werewolf ran off into the night.

Awakening to a migraine the teen felt an immense cold shiver go down his spine.

"F-fuck," he whispered, getting up. Blood was splattered around to reveal a little girl, her heart torn from her chest and neck torn to bits.

The teen grabbed the girl and dragged her into the bushes, laying flowers into her hands. He finally crawled back to his abandoned house. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the window, breaking it. He took a few steps back and ran upwards, leaping and grabbing the window. He tugged himself into the room. He found some clothes and with haste got out.

The teen stumbled a bit as he worked his way towards a hotel. But something stopped him. He didn't know what. Maybe it was...a sound?

The teen shrugged it off, not bothering to care about it.

"It was terrible! A whole butchery! Seems like the Beast Of Arizona strikes again,"

"Oh please, it's stupid, blaming all this on some animal, now let's talk about that story, what was it? The teen who broke out of an Insane Asylum claiming to be a werewolf?"

_That teen would be me_

"Oh yes, Tyler Ellis?"

Ty listened in on the conversation between the man and his teen daughter. So this is what was going around. He hid in his hood, his yellow eyes searching around the lobby.

_I miss my old eye color._ He thought sadly. He missed his old self. But that old self seemed to be so far away. Along with his old life.

Suddenly the teen heard it again. It was clearer this time. A wolf howl? No, it was much to loud. A, a werewolf howl?!

He felt the urge of wolf inside of him, the calling of his kind. Instinctively he began to arise, running towards the sound.

Little did he know, his body was changing. His chest broadening, nails turning into claws, teeth into fangs, gaining speed.

The howling grew louder, and as it did, his animal urges grew with it. Soon multiple howls echoed and soon, he was alone in a street.

With the animal still in grasp of his thoughts, his first act was kneeling down, mouth opened. He began tasting the air. The scent of werewolf was fresh. He raised an arm in defense, hearing movement from behind.

Then, on instinct, he shot into the air. A massive body was flung out under him. He landed and grabbed the mass, shaking it rapidly. It growled in response, pushing off the human.

The teen growled widely, body beginning to shift even further. Soon, he was in wolf form, growling like a rabid dog. The other werewolf held his gaze, amber eyes staring into yellow ones.

Both let out a growl, before the brown one made his move. He lunged forward, grabbing the gray werewolf in his jaws. Yet again did he shake the other werewolf, more furiously. He threw the other, who scrambled to his paws. He leapt for the teen werewolf, but he was too quick.

The brown werewolf dodged it and kicked the other werewolf in jaw. The werewolf growled and was flung across the pavement. The brown one kept stalking nearer, foam dripping from it's mouth. Then gray werewolf got up, and submitted.

Suddenly, he changed back.

"Good, next time won't be so easy," said the old man who was the werewolf. He looked, old. A gray wiry heard and hair, amber eyes. He wore a cloak of fur. He saw the teen narrow his eyes.

"Calm yourself. Shifting back will be easy. I am no threat to you," the male said, raising his hands in submission. The werewolf still was uneasy.

"Very well," the male said. Suddenly the werewolf let out a whimper, and his world went black.

"How do you know he is the one?"

"I saw the alpha in his eyes,"

The teen coughed before asking his one question.

"Where am I?"

He looked around, noticed many, many eyes staring at him.

The male who had attacked him earlier smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"T-Ty," the teen muttered his reply. Then he realized it. Draped over his shoulders was a red hood. His clothes lay underneath, untouched. He was rather shocked by this, but, his eyes remained on the man.

"I'm Geriff, the Beta. And may I be proud to announce, welcome to the Moonlight Hunters Werewolf Pack, Alpha," Geriff said.

_Wait, Alpha?!_


End file.
